Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII
The Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII (8) was released on June 19th 2012 for SpeedBoost. It's the third Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution to be released for World after the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X and Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX MR-Edition. History The 8th generation of the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution (VIII) was set into production in 2003. The car came with Enkei 17" Wheels, Brembo Brakes, Bilstein handle traction and a 2.0L Turbo Inline-4 4G63T engine producing 261hp. The car was also available in several trims such as MR and FQ400 which were the most powerful at that time. Performance It has a good response in immediate corners, but doesn't have so much grip. Although it has good handling, the Nitrous boost is weak, and the car needs more acceleration and a higher top-speed if you would like to beat higher-performance cars, such as the Miura SV or BMW 1-Series M Coupe. However, if you want a faster Mitsubishi Lancer, or you are a JDM fan, then this car would be a good choice for you. Editions *Yellow Car Stats Bodykits *1,050 SB - Soul Evo 8 Soul F.jpg|Soul Front Evo 8 Soul R.jpg|Soul Rear Evo 8 Trekked F.jpg|Trekked Front Evo 8 Trekked R.jpg|Trekked Rear Evo 8 Repro F.jpg|Repro Front Evo 8 Repro R.jpg|Repro Rear Evo 8 Project F.jpg|Project Front Evo 8 Project R.jpg|Project Rear Evo 8 Boxxed F.jpg|Boxxed Front Evo 8 Boxxed R.jpg|Boxxed Rear Evo 8 Chroma F.jpg|Chroma Front Evo 8 Chroma R.jpg|Chroma Rear Evo 8 Tensor F.jpg|Tensor Front Evo 8 Tensor R.jpg|Tensor Rear Evo 8 Incline F.jpg|Incline Front Evo 8 Incline R.jpg|Incline Rear Evo 8 Rex F.jpg|Rex Front Evo 8 Rex R.jpg|Rex Rear Evo 8 Optima F.jpg|Optima Front Evo 8 Optima R.jpg|Optima Rear Evo 8 Excel F.jpg|Excel Front Evo 8 Excel R.jpg|Excel Rear Evo 8 Supremo F.jpg|Supremo Front Evo 8 Supremo R.jpg|Supremo Rear Evo 8 Phasis F.jpg|Phasis Front Evo 8 Phasis R.jpg|Phasis Rear Evo 8 Halon F.jpg|Halon Front Evo 8 Halon R.jpg|Halon Rear Evo 8 Coil F.jpg|Coil Front Evo 8 Coil R.jpg|Coil Rear Evo 8 Xenon F.jpg|Xenon Front Evo 8 Xenon R.jpg|Xenon Rear Evo 8 Surge F.jpg|Surge Front Evo 8 Surge R.jpg|Surge Rear Evo 8 Glint F.jpg|Glint Front Evo 8 Glint R.jpg|Glint Rear Evo 8 Cascade F.jpg|Cascade Front Evo 8 Cascade R.jpg|Cascade Rear Evo 8 Pulse F.jpg|Pulse Front Evo 8 Pulse R.jpg|Pulse Rear Evo 8 Flow F.jpg|Flow Front Evo 8 Flow R.jpg|Flow Rear Evo 8 Pressure F.jpg|Pressure Front Evo 8 Pressure R.jpg|Pressure Rear Evo 8 Offroad F.jpg|Offroad Front Evo 8 Offroad R.jpg|Offroad Rear Evo 8 Transform F.jpg|Transform Front Evo 8 Transform R.jpg|Transform Rear *1,050 SB - Trekked *1,050 SB - Repro *1,050 SB - Project *1,050 SB - Boxxed *1,050 SB - Chroma *1,050 SB - Tensor *1,050 SB - Incline *1,050 SB - Rex *750 SB - Optima *750 SB - Excel *750 SB - Supremo *750 SB - Phasis *750 SB - Halon *750 SB - Coil *750 SB - Xenon *750 SB - Surge *750 SB - Glint *750 SB - Cascade *750 SB - Pulse *60,000 IGC - Flow *60,000 IGC - Pressure *60,000 IGC - Offroad *60,000 IGC - Transform Appearances The Mitsubsihi Lancer Evolution VIII has appeared in 2 other Need For Speed titles: NFSUG2.jpg NFSMW.jpg Category:Cars Category:AWD Cars Category:Mitsubishi Motors Category:SpeedBoost Category:Japanese Cars Category:Inline-4 powered Cars Category:Class C